icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lance Galbraith
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Brampton, Ontario, Canada }} Lance Galbraith (born February 21, 1980) is a Canadian professional ice hockey right winger currently playing for the Wichita Thunder of the Central Hockey League (CHL). Playing career Junior Galbraith played five seasons of junior hockey with the Ottawa 67's. He is the club’s all-time leader in games played (297) and penalty minutes (960) and led the team to a OHL title and Memorial Cup Finals appearance in 2001, leading the OHL in postseason points with 28. Professional Entering 10th season of professional hockey, has scored 170 goals and 235 assists (405 points) in 548 career games while accumulating 2,443 PIM…has reached the AHL level in five different seasons…in each of the last eight seasons, has picked up at least 33 points and 187 PIM…has eight total seasons of 235 or more PIM, five total seasons of 20 or more goals, and five total seasons of 40 or more points…began pro career in 2001-02, playing in three games for the AHL’s Norfolk Admirals and 65 games for the ECHL’s Augusta Lynx…combine for 27 points and 327 PIM in rookie season…has also seen time in the ECHL with Dayton, Idaho, Alaska, and Utah)…member of both Idaho Steelheads Kelly Cup championship teams (2004, 2007), and played under former Thunder Head Coach Derek Laxdal from 2006-2008…teammate of Thunder defensemen Travis Wight and Kory Scoran in Idaho from 2006-2008…had seven goals and six assists in 18 games during 2004 ECHL playoffs, while scoring 11 goals and 16 assists in 21 games during the 2007 playoffs which were most in the league…won ECHL Western Conference championship with the Alaska Aces in 2008-09, scoring 36 points in 46 regular season games and 14 more in 21 playoff contests…one of only 15 players in ECHL history to win two Kelly Cups…career-high 354 PIM with three teams in 2003-04 ranked third in the ECHL. Split time in the ECHL with Alaska and Utah during the 2009-2010 Season, combining for 17 goals and 26 assists (43 points) in 67 games…finished the season with 255 PIM…had three assists on 1/29 vs. Las Vegas…scored hat trick and had three assists while finishing +4 on 2/24 vs. Stockton…scored two goals on 2/12 vs. Stockton…collected 29 PIM on 3/14 vs. Stockton…ranked second in the ECHL in PIM, and only two behind the league leader. Signed by Thunder on 7/16/10…serving as alternate captain…picked up 10-minute misconduct on 10/22 at Missouri…had fighting major (Fleck) and game misconduct (no tie-down) for 15 total PIM on 10/31 at Tulsa…had goal and fighting major (Wessbecker) on 11/5 vs. Arizona…had fighting major (MacDonald) on 11/13 vs. Bloomington…had fighting major (Schrock) on 12/10 vs. Fort Wayne…had fighting major (Deleurme) on 12/18 at Bloomington…had two assists and was +3 on 12/26 vs. Missouri…had two assists on 1/1 at Rapid City…scored Gordie Howe hat trick on 1/8 vs. Bloomington with goal, two assists, and fighting major (Granbois)…scored goal and assist on 1/14 vs. Texas…had goal and two assists on 1/15 vs. Arizona…scored game-winning goal with 1:07 left in regulation and finished +3 on /17 at Quad City…had fighting major (Phillips) on /5 at Fort Wayne…had two assists on 2/11 vs. Rio Grande Valley…scored game-tying goal with 47.3 seconds left in regulation and had two assists on 2/12 vs. Bloomington…scored two goals on 3/1 vs. Colorado…placed on 10-Day IR retroactive to 3/18…activated on 3/28. Made the Wichita Thunder's 2011 playoff roster Awards * Named runner-up for the CCM Tacks ECHL Player of the Month (February) - March 3, 2007 * Idaho Steelheads’ Most Inspirational Player - 2006-07 ECHL season * Named Runner-up for the In Glas Co ECHL Player of the Week - January 2, 2008 Career statistics External links * * * Category:Born in 1980 Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Augusta Lynx players Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Dayton Bombers players Category:Idaho Steelheads players Category:Fort Wayne Komets players Category:Alaska Aces players Category:Utah Grizzlies players Category:Wichita Thunder players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Ottawa 67's alumni